Most Of All
by Magpie09
Summary: Just a little drabble-ish fic about the innocent romance between Dorothy and Hunk/Scarecrow
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers! Since this year is the 75****th**** anniversary of "The Wizard of Oz," I thought that I would do a little fic. The chapters will probably more drabble-like in their nature than my usual stories. Also, all of the chapter titles will be synonyms for tornadoes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and as always; I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 1 - "Gale"**

The old, broken down truck sputtered as it slowly made its way down the long, dirt road. Work had been hard to come by, especially in the dry, desolate, flat plains of Kansas and Hunk's family needed all the money that they could get; even though his father and older brothers were working, they were still barely getting by. Luckily, Hunk had found work as the newest farmhand at the Gale farm.

He was a little nervous about working on the farm. Hunk knew that farm work was very hard work; a farmer rises before the sun and works long after it sets. When he met the Gales for the first time, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that they were extremely hard working people. Mrs. Gale was a kind, older woman, but Hunk could sense a bit of an edge to her that spoke of the hard years of working on the farm; and Mr. Gale was a quiet, older man that seemed to appreciate the more simple things in life. There were also two different farmhands already working on the farm; Zeke and Hickory. Zeke was an older man that was like an old boxer that Hunk had seen in a picture-show once. And Hickory seemed closer to his own age than Zeke, and seemed to really like to invent new machinery around the farm in hopes of making things easier. Hunk just hoped that his normally clumsy and awkward limbs wouldn't get in the way of too much work, and in the midst of his ponderings, he noticed he finally arrived at the Gale farm. The picket fence bordered the entire piece of land with a large barn with a weather vane of a running horse sat near a small chicken coop and a little house.

He awkwardly crawled out of the beat up truck and thanked the driver, before watching it turn away with dust swirling into a cloud behind it. He greeted the Gales with a nod of his head as he removed his dust-covered hat before allowing them to lead him on a tour of the small farm. While looking over the farm, he finally saw the small child that had been trailing behind Mrs. Gale and clinging to her worn dress skirts. He leaned down awkwardly as his long legs and arms clumsily in the way as he stuck out his hand and greeted the shy, little girl with long brown pigtails. "Hello, I'm Hunk. I'll be working here from now on. What's your name?" The small child just merely clutched harder to Mrs. Gale's dress skirts and hid her face. "Oh, I'm sorry," Mrs. Gale said as she patted the girl on the head with a loving hand, "This is our niece, Dorothy." "Well, hello Dorothy, I hope we can become friends," Hank said awkwardly and slowly stood back up. He looked around at the small farm, and knew that he had made a good choice in agreeing to work at this simple farm.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, back again! This is just my interpretation, but I imagine that Dorothy would be about 10 years old or maybe a little younger and Hunk to be maybe 16 or 17 here in the beginning. I also mention my interpretation as to why Dorothy lives with her aunt and uncle in this chapter. Again, it's just my interpretation! Anyway, as always, I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 2 – "Squall"**

Time tended to go by slowly during the day. Hunk was up before the sun, tending the animals, plowing the land, harvesting what had blossomed, fixing random old machines that regularly brake down, and always being prepared for either a dust storm or a cyclone. Yet throughout all the hard work, Hunk was surprised to find that months had passed since he first came to the Gale farm, in fact it was nearing his first Christmas on the farm. Hunk was glad that he had quickly made friends with Zeke and Hickory. They often teased him for being so clumsy and awkward, but he knew they were just trying to make him feel welcome on the farm during the long work days.

Every day was basically the same, but Hunk always looked forward to dinner. Not only was Mrs. Gale a wonderful cook and teaching Dorothy as well to be one, but he greatly enjoyed the free run of gleeful conversation that took place over a homemade dinner. Zeke would always tell stories of being in fights in his misspent youth, often with Mrs. Gale interrupting his more gruesome aspects of his stories with a pointed glance as if to say, "Not in front of the child!", and Mr. Gale would just chuckle good-naturedly and puff at his pipe. Hickory loved to talk about the odd machines he would try and fix up and always muttered to himself about some newfangled tools that he would love to have. Dorothy was another story though.

After a time of being on the farm, Hunk finally knew why Dorothy was living with her aunt and uncle. Her parents had apparently died, leaving her to her aunt and uncle. Obviously Dorothy was traumatized by her parents' death, for she didn't often speak and seemed to always be sad, as if she saw the world in dingy, gritty browns. Hunk would always try and joke around with Dorothy, trying to cause her to smile, but not much could get her to smile let alone talk. She stayed close to her aunt and uncle and barely ever left their side. She helped to tend to the chickens and did most of the household chores along with Mrs. Gale. She was such a solemn child and Hunk felt bad for her. _Maybe Christmas will lift her spirits_, he thought hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in for a while! I've been moving around and temporarily lost my notes and I recently got a job! I know the last one was kind of short, but honestly it just felt right to end the chapter there. Again this fic is more drabble-ish than I would normally write, so stick with me! As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 3 – "Whirlwind"**

Time passed much in the same way for the next few months until Dorothy got sick. Everyone all gathered around her nervously as a rash slowly spread over her small body. At first it was like she had a bad cold, and then the rash started to spread. The nearest doctor had come in and confirmed that it was measles and gave her a vaccination and medicine to counter the high fever. The doctor had advised for the poor child to have plenty of rest and fluids and to keep out of contact as much as possible.

Yet, day and night Mrs. Gale refused to leave her side. Day after day, Mrs. Gale would slowly and patiently nurse her back to health, never once fearing of catching the contagious disease. We all came and saw her every other day and tried to cheer her up by bringing her what wildflowers we could find within the dust covered plains. After two nerve wracking weeks of nursing the small girl back to health, we all sighed in relief, grateful the measles didn't turn into something more serious and she seemed to be looking better by the day. Those two tense weeks made Hunk realize how much he really cared for these people.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know, the last one was also pretty short, but honestly it kind of seems to be the nature of the beast with this fic. Anyway, as always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 4 – "Dust Devil"**

Hunk whistled silently to himself as he strolled around the land, checking the fences and making sure none of the fence posts needed to be fixed. Suddenly he thought he heard a small whimper. He looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from when he finally saw a small dog with matted hair, lying down across the road, tangled up in a bush of thorns. He felt so bad for the poor thing; he carefully untangled it from the thorns and wrapped it up in the light jacket that Hunk was wearing that day. He carefully carried the whimpering dog inside the Gale home and laid it on down on the kitchen counter as he looked for a clean rag to clean it off with, and as soon as he did so; Dorothy came in and as soon as they saw the dog, then started cooing and carefully cleaning the dog until Mrs. Gale came into the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. She took one look at the small, brown dog and shook her head and said, "Dorothy, we can't keep the poor thing. We can't afford it for one thing, and who will take care of it? We all have too much to do as it is, and can't take care it." Dorothy immediately started protesting and tried to save the dog and keep it here at the farm by saying, "Please Auntie Em, please! I'll take care of it! I promise I will! Look at him! He's so hurt, he needs my help! Please Auntie Em!" It was the most Hunk had heard her speak in one setting and he knew he had to help her convince Mrs. Gale to let her keep the dog. "Please let her keep it, Mrs. Gale. Whatever expenses it may have, you can take out of my pay. You can tell she dearly loves the poor thing, it would be horrible if she had to part with it now." Mrs. Gale sighed in frustration as she looked at Dorothy's pleading eyes, until she finally relented, "Alright Dorothy, it's your responsibility now." "Oh, thank you Auntie Em! Thank you!" Mrs. Gale shook her head in exasperation as she left the room to continue with her sewing and Dorothy looked up at Hunk as she continued to clean off the dirty dog and said, "Thank you, Hunk. I don't think she would have agreed if you hadn't said anything." "You're welcome Miss Dorothy," Hunk said bashfully as he continued to remove the thorns that had embedded themselves into the small dog. "You need to think of a name for him," Hunk said quietly and throughout the time they cleaned and fixed the dog up, Dorothy remained quiet and thoughtful until she finally spoke up and said, "Toto. His name is Toto." Hunk looked down at the young girl as she was taking care of the young dog and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I completely forgot to mention before now, but I don't have a beta. So, please forgive my stupid little mistakes. Also, I know it's been mostly from Hunk's POV, but I think I'll be switching it up from now on. Well anywho, as always, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 5 – "Tornado"**

As time passed and Dorothy grew older, she couldn't help the happy little feeling in her gut every time she saw Hunk. He was the closest boy her age she ever knew and he was always so nice to her, she couldn't help but blush if she even thought he looked her way. He always tried to make her smile and talked to her like an actual person instead of a small child. He was the one to help convince Auntie Em to keep Toto, which she was extremely grateful for. Toto was her one true friend in the flat, dry lands of Kansas. Toto could make her smile without doing anything at all and it almost seemed like he understood her when she spoke. Although, she was slightly in awe of Hunk, she still felt too embarrassed to actually talk to him, and Zeke was too old to really understand her point of view and Hickory was often too busy to stop and listen to her. Uncle Henry adored her and often spoiled her as much as he could, but it wasn't the same as someone her own age to talk to and she loved Auntie Em, but not even she could compare to the silent companionship that Toto offered.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello, back again! So, now time has passed and Dorothy is closer to her age in the movie. As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 6 – "Windstorm"**

Dorothy panted heavily as she hurried home with Toto trotting faithfully at her side. Once again Toto had gotten into Miss Gulch's garden after chasing her cat and she had gotten caught trying to lure him away from her yard. Dorothy raced to the small farm and hurriedly tried to get her aunt and uncle's attention. "Auntie Em!" she cried, out of breath, "Auntie Em, you have to help me!" "What is it, child?" her aunt said as she tried to count the baby chickens that recently hatched. "It's Miss Gulch! Toto got into her garden and chased her cat around, and now Miss Gulch thinks I'm deliberately letting Toto into her garden." "Dorothy, please try not to anger Miss Gulch. She owns practically half the county, including this land and our farm. Just go over and apologize." Dorothy hung her head in shame. She didn't mean to cause any trouble for her aunt and uncle. She walked away, dejected with Toto faithfully at her heels.

"Hey Miss Dorothy, why do you look so down?" Hunk's voice suddenly interrupted Dorothy's somber thoughts. Dorothy looked up at the gangly young man and sobbed out, "It's all my fault!" "What is?" Hunk asked, concerned for the young girl. "I…I," Dorothy sobbed, "I angered Miss Gulch, and now she's going to take away the farm!" "Hey," Hunk soothed as he sat down next to her, "I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. I now, tomorrow, you and I will go over to Miss Gulch's and explain what happened. How 'bout it?" Dorothy looked at Hunk's honest face and sighed in relief and agreed to his plan, hoping that she would never get in trouble with Miss Gulch again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello again, nothing to add just wanted to say that as usual, I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 7 – "Typhoon"**

Dorothy sobbed pitifully on her bed. She couldn't believe that wicked old witch! Toto wasn't a mean dog at all! Just moments prior, Miss Gulch had taken Toto away because Toto had bit her when she tried to scare Toto away from her garden. Toto was the one true friend she had in this dry, desolate land. Ever since her parents died, she had felt so alone; yes she had her loving aunt and uncle and had become good friends with the farmhands, but nobody could compare with her beloved dog. Suddenly Dorothy heard a quiet knock on the door and glanced up to see Hunk awkwardly come into her small bedroom. "Miss Dorothy?," he said haltingly, "I know you may not want any company right now, but I just wanted to let you know that you have a friend here that will listen to you and lend you a shoulder to cry on." Dorothy said nothing, she was too upset to even form words, but in the back of her mind she was thankful for Hunk's kindness. Hunk nodded his head awkwardly at Dorothy before quickly walking back out of her room, and Dorothy silently got up from her bed and grabbed a rag to wash her face when suddenly Toto came bounding into the room from the open window by her bed. "Toto!" Dorothy cried out in happiness, "You came back!" But, her joy was short-lived, because she knew that Miss Gulch would soon be back for Toto once she noticed that he was missing. "We've got to get away," she told Toto in determination, "We've got to run away." She couldn't risk anybody seeing her, not even Hunk. It would pain her to leave all that she had come to hold dear, but she knew the only way to keep Toto and not get her aunt and uncle in trouble was to run away.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Nothing to report. As always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 8 – "Twister"**

The wind whipped the dust around in an angry swirl, the sky had grown dark, and lightning struck in rapid succession in the distance. The animals were all spooked and running around the small farm in fear as the farmhands tried to force the horses into the barn. When Hunk finally got the last horse in the barn, he saw Mrs. Gale standing on the porch, wringing her hands in anxiety as she called out for Dorothy. Hunk instantly got worried over the young girl. He hadn't seen her since he tried to consul her in her room. She was obviously very upset when he awkwardly left her room, but she seemed to need some time alone. Now, Hunk felt extremely guilty; he should have stayed with her. If he stayed with her and comforted her, instead he left and allowed her to run away from the small farm. But before he could run out and try to find Dorothy, he was herded into the small storm cellar, all the while Mrs. Gale screaming out for Dorothy. And then suddenly, the cyclone hit.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: As always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 9 – "Cyclone"**

Suddenly the house landed with a thud and Dorothy looked around in shock. Her head still throbbed from where the window frame hit it and Toto was nervously pacing around her small room. She silently and slowly made her way to the front door to look out to see where the tornado had dropped her. When she opened the door, she gasped in surprise. Huge, beautiful plants grew everywhere, a yellow brick and red brick roads spiral outward from a center area of a small village with even smaller and stranger buildings. They were slightly rounded with odd shaped roofs and plants all growing out of them and a huge rainbow covered the sky. "Toto, I believe we're not in Kansas anymore," she said out loud to her faithful companion, "We must be somewhere over the rainbow."

* * *

Dorothy had been walking down the yellow brick road for a while when she came to a stop as she saw the road fork out in many different directions. "Where to now?," she cried out to her faithful dog. "Most people go left," a voice suddenly interrupted Dorothy's ponderings. She looked up in alarm, as the voice was slightly familiar to her, but she couldn't exactly place how, but when she looked all she saw was a scarecrow with his arm stretch out and pointing towards the left fork in the road. "That's funny," Dorothy remarked to Toto and as she looked down the voice suddenly said, "Of course some people go the opposite direction." Dorothy quickly looked up to see the scarecrow now pointing toward the right. Dorothy was confused and slightly scared, she didn't want to believe that in this strange land, inanimate objects could come to life, and then suddenly the scarecrow started talking and said, "Of course, some people do go both ways," and crossed his arms, each hand pointing in different directions.

* * *

It was so strange, Dorothy remarked to herself as she traveled down the yellow brick road with her newfound friends, these odd creatures reminded her of something strangely familiar, but she was having trouble trying to place them. But she couldn't have known them in her past, she had just met them! But there was something about each one of them that reminded her of home. Especially the Scarecrow. There was something about him that yanked hard on her heartstrings.

* * *

She was trapped inside a room within the Witch's castle as she cried her eyes out. The Witch kept torturing her with images of her dear Auntie Em calling out for her and she kept thinking about her dear companions; she was afraid to know what had come of them after the Witch's winged monkeys attacked them. She felt so useless! She kept glancing at the hour glass, watching the grain slowly mark down the time she had left, when suddenly she heard a loud noise against the door. She gasped in surprise as she heard the Scarecrow shout out to her. She wept in happiness as she watched the Tin Man bust through the large wooden door. She was so happy to see her dear companions, for a while she thought that she would never see them again.

* * *

She glanced around sorrowfully at her dear companions, knowing that she would be leaving them forever. Glinda paitently waited for Dorothy to say her goodbyes to her dear friends. One by one she came up to her friends to say her goodbye and as she came up to the Scarecrow and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I think I'll miss you most of all." He was the first real friend that she came across in this strange world and had become her closest companion. She didn't want to think about the fact that she would probably see him again, but she knew she had to leave. She took one shaky breath and said a final goodbye to her friends and clicked her heels three times.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: As always I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 9 – "Tempest"**

She slowly awoke and saw Auntie Em seated next to her, wiping her brow with a cool, wet rag. Auntie Em gasped in surprise as she grasped her hand and called out for the rest of the household to see Dorothy. Dorothy was still out of it when she saw Uncle Henry, Zeke, Hickory, and Hunk crowd around her. She looked around her small room in surprise as her hand unconsciously reached out for Hunk as he placed it in his rough hands. She tried to tell them of her odd exeprince in Oz, but it seemed like no one believed her and that's when she finally realized what her odd companions reminded her of. They reminded her of the farmhands! No wondered she didn't want to say goodbye to the Scarecrow, he reminded her of Hunk. Her hand grasped tightly against Hunk's rough hand as she thought about how much she would really miss him if he ever left. Hunk had made life in the drab land all that much better, he had made this little farm into a real home and she felt extremely thankful for him as she said aloud, "There's no place like home."

**The End**


End file.
